


Escape from New York

by I_have_to_much_too_do_but_here_i_am



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Pain, Gen, Loss of Limbs, No Beta Suck My Dick, Non-Consensual Body Modification, poor Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_to_much_too_do_but_here_i_am/pseuds/I_have_to_much_too_do_but_here_i_am
Summary: (2012 series)What if the Shredder permanently injured Leonardo during the invasion? After waking up from a coma he was forced to deal with the loss of his father, the fall of new york and the loss of an arm.With everything occurring so suddenly, will they survive?





	1. A fight of wills.

A trait of a master ninja is adaptability, using one's surroundings as a weapon. Due to the fact he was in a constructions zone, there was plenty of opportunities if he used them properly; the construction site was also connected to the sewers or a water pipe, considering the water he just dragged himself out was ice cold and (hopefully) clean. With this ongoing onslaught seemingly going on for hours Leonardo was quite happy to say he was still alive and generally unharmed. 

The mutant turtle was missing his swords and knife but had taken down most if not all of the foot soldiers; which was good. Not really he thought to himself as he pushed himself off a pipe towards one of the personal henchmen of the shredder, Tigerclaw.

A sharp pain rammed through his legs on contact with Tiger claw’s face, unclenching his fist Leonardo jabbed the tiger on a pressure point, incapacitating one of his many opponents. The thudding of metal limbs of the wooden alerted the turtle of his approaching enemy. 

Launching himself up to the ledges for the higher ground, with harsh pants and a burning sensation in his limbs he stared down the two remaining lackeys: Fishface and Dogpound. Fishface as his name suggests was a mutant fish who could only walk on land due to his metal legs and a piped system that keeps him alive. Razar, formally known as Dogpound was a martial artist who was mutated twice. Once into a large dog-human hybrid and the second time into a hairless bone creature with large claws.

Running past a fallen foot soldier the mutant snatched the short sword before turning on his heal. Ducking under Razor’s swipe he brought the sword down on Fishfaces water filled pipe before roundhouse kicking him to the side where if the fish was smart enough would get into the water before he suffocated. Razor didn’t waste time punching Leonardo in the back and move closer trying to press his advantage. 

The blue banded mutant couldn’t find and visible weaknesses aside from his overwhelming size and the lack of balance. Leonardo decided the best was to get rid of him was to overwhelm Razar and hope for the best. The buzzing of his shell cell when unnoticed in the chaos of the fight, the calls from a worried little brother going unnoticed as he punched Razar in the face before attempting to stab the mutant in the thigh. Barely dodging the claws of the dog Leonardo rammed the short sword into Razar’s throat.

Feeling the attack, the small turtle dove forward over the body of Razar having to leave the sword behind. Turning as quickly as he could he, the stared into the cold unfeeling eyes of the shredder.  
“You fight better than expected turtle,” it said, before lunging at the defenceless turtle. Moving as quickly as he could, the younger was no match for the Shredder. A kick to the head sent the teenager to the ground turning the moment he could when a sickening ‘splat’ filled the air and pain the turtle had never felt before overwhelmed him. Seeing the second gauntlet rise, Leonardo's heart increased as he moved to the side yanking his injured arm away from the Shredder. 

He kept his eyes on the enemy when his eyes followed the gauntlet as the Shredder pulled the gauntlet out the ground, behind it was a green severed limb. The limb was bleeding everywhere, cut into three slices as the muscles in the arm tensed. His world spun as Leonardo looked at his own arm cut in the middle of his forearm. Taking the shredders momentary pause, the blue banded turtle threw a smoke bomb down and escaped.


	2. The pain doesn't cease.

Tears fell from his eyes as pain slammed its way through his body, looking around at the sewer pipes he tried to figure a way home. Being careful not to touch the walls; he didn’t want to leave a bloody handprint or something to indicate where he was.

Despite untying his bandanna and the wraps around his remaining limbs; he struggled to tie them around the stump of his arm where the wound still oozed blood. He sucked in a breath. As the other injury’s he had gotten from the fight decided to make his day worse. Leonardo kept walking, fearing if he stopped he wouldn’t move again. 

 

“Come on, the lairs so close” he whispered to himself as he floundered on his broken leg toward his home. Turning the last corner, where the lair came into view he let out a sigh of relief. Careful not to make a sound he crept closer, looking around a pillar in case there were any more robots.

It was too quiet, he thought even though no droids were around. The lair seemed dead. No Mikey chattering about his comics; there was not Raph beating his frustrations into the punching bag, the same one he passed. Walking into the lab, he struggled to close the large metal doors behind him. Leonardo knew logically it would do nothing to stop the Krangg but the odd sense of safety made him feel better (or it was the blood loss). 

 

Opening the cupboards which contained all the medication Donnie had been collecting, Leo realised for the first time the lab was silent. No working of machinery, no beeping of the coffee machine his younger brother was unhealthily addicted to. He didn’t know where his brothers were, or if they were even alive too. He reached for his phone only to remember the arm he tried to use was gone. After looking for the phone on his person Leonardo discovered it was no longer with him.

 

The blood loss caused him to sway, forcing him to focus on not dying. After that, he could go find his family. Apparently, his siblings had been back because there were no bandages and few medications left.

“You need to clean a wound before covering it”, Leo could practically hear Donnie saying it. After finding no antiseptic wipes (or anything for that matter); he had to skip that step and burn the wound.

Digging through the tool kit, underneath Donnie’s desk; he managed to find the near empty box. Thankfully there was a blow torch at the bottom, he tried to find something to bite down on, knowing he has never felt this kind of pain before. For once he was grateful for Raph’s collection of motorbike parts, as there was a lot of leather piled up, which he could use. Folding a piece up as best he could with one arm, he stuck it in his mouth. 

Before lighting the blow torch, and burning the first bit of his arm.

Screaming his pain into the leather, the skin around his arm began to bubble and melt. Hiccupping, he stopped for the moment. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Leo was assaulted by the smell of burning flesh. Shuddering he brought the blow torch back to his arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, one more week of exams! Before I have time to update more time.


	3. Burning aftermath

The burning lasted for what felt like days. I gazed around the room, taking in every crack on the wall in a futile effort to distract myself from the indescribable pain. Taking in the desk beside me; the colour, the shape and every scar including the carved name of ‘dOnAteLO’; written when we were smaller.

The taste of leather was disgusting, but the thought of screaming and drawing the Krang’s attention. Having to subsequently fight them off was an idea as unpleasant as my arm. The stench of charring flesh made my eyes water; practically blinding me with the amount of crying I was doing. 

With a flash, the blow touch went out. I did, actually sobbed in relief as the burning stopped (even though the pain persisted). Doing a slow turn of my arm- stump I saw that the wound had stopped gushing, which was the only positive to this nightmare of a day.

Sitting up, I looked for the wraps I had used as bandages; before wrapping them around his burnt stump with a pained whine. I was pretty sure by this point I had bitten my way through the leather. Using the desk, I grappled to my feet. Letting out a piercing noise when I put my right leg down.

 

The couch had been overturned in the chaos, which sent Mikey’s comics and snack flying around the room. There is a large pile of Krang droids and their limbs strung about, the arm which happened to be near me seemingly teasing me about my own limb. A rush of anger rushed through me, ‘Why did Don have to argue? Why did April bring her friend?’ but I refused to kick the limb no matter how much I wanted to. The only light in the room was the TV which was now broadcasting the invasion. Where a giant mech suit in the shape of a turtle is fighting a giant Krang bot.  
“Oh, you gotta be---“

All the power and the lights went out, leaving me the injured turtle in complete darkness. I turned in the direction of the kitchen, getting there stumble by a stumble in complete silence until...  
Crunch, Crunch.

Scowling as the greasy popcorn one of his brothers was now stuck to the bottom of my feet, I shuffled forward stepping over the empty shell of a bot. letting a harsh exhale in the silent sewers, I moved my hand out to reach for the door frame trying to find a torch. With a click the torch lit up, feeling the plastic casing was soothing, for both my rushed mind and the pain. 

Deciding to go through the draws, I placed down the torch as I opened the large door by the sink, pulling out the large collection of candles to take with me.

With the decision to take a bag of stuff with me made I now needed to go get a bag, I know Donnie has a large one but what else to take. After about five minutes of scouring the lab for things to take, I knew I would need to take a trip to a nearby pharmacy for bandages and drugs. As well as any shop nearby for tins of food.

I stopped right before leaving turning towards our home, pitch black now that I had turned the torch off in order to conserve power. Our home, the place we were raised, it was filled with the good time (playing video games with Mikey, sparring with Raph, watching bad sci-fi movies with Don and meditating with sensei, reading with April and just chatting with Casey) who were all god knows where. 

I turned away walking away from what was our home with a bag slung on my back, and a large stash of knives and a single katana, I had found in the dojo.

Closing my eyes I reached out mentally trying to find any of my family, trusting my instincts the only thing I really had at this point I wandered west of the lair. I only hope whomever I find isn’t injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the chapter into the first person as an experiment, tell me what you think. Also if you want to see a possible relationship, let me know who. (If you want ot4 or anything let me know, there will be no sex or anything)


	4. Cliff hangers for days

Chapter 4:  
The silence of the sewers was normally a comfort to me, currently, it made my skin crawl knowing krang bots could be anywhere. The sewers were completely dark but years of instruction from sensei (is he even alive?) made navigating easy. My eyes were already used to the gloom.

Above me approximately was where I fought the Shredder when a moan caused me to seize the katana in my hand. I subconsciously slipped into my fighting style, which was now ineffective as most of me was left vulnerable. The figure stood, and I launched on the wall, gritting my teeth in discomfort as I used the walls as a springboard propelling Fishface away from me. (I noticed lots of my fighting is just kicking at the point, that was bad considering my broken leg.)

Noticing that the person had scales instead of slight sliminess I associated with the foot advocate. Noticing the large size, similar to Razor without the fur of him or Tigerclaw. I began to narrow down the identity as the being turned:

“Leatherhead?” I questioned not letting the sword down in case I was mistaken. 

“Leonardo, is that you?” the deep raspy voice of the crocodile was nice to hear, “The Shredder said you were gone.” 

After putting away my swords and dropped Donnie’s bag I searched for the flashlight as I spoke: “Gone? Well, I did leave to find my brothers, Are you injured?” flicking the light on near him I saw the crocodile had been bruised and thrown around but thankfully he wasn’t bleeding, I still don’t have any bandages I realised.

“No, but Splinter was fighting the Shredder, he may be” sharply turning to look at Leatherhead when he said this, I said, “We need to find him, the Shredder will kill sensei if he gets the chance.” Before looking at my stump mournfully.

Passing the flashlight to Leatherhead I reached for my bag before putting it over my head, a small part of my mind told me to head right from here I found Leatherhead. In the light, I could see the map of the sewers on the wall.

“The sewer, depending on which way we go can get us out of the city once we find Splinter. Before you ask I don’t know where my bothers are, I hope they have enough sense to leave.” I said before shuffling down the grey tunnel. Which looked like every other route in the underground, but something called them in that direction, hopefully not the Shredder. 

At the end of the turning was bars preventing us from going forward, but by looking into the other room with the flashlight, I could tell it was a water treatment room. In the centre of the room was a large pool of water clear, still and untouched in the abandoned room. Most likely whoever working here left to investigate the lack of power and got mutated, a grim thought. The room, barely visible was abandoned so leatherhead and I needed to figure out where to go next.  
“What was that?” leatherhead whispered, causing both of us to tense and scour the room.

A flicker of something in the outskirts of the lights reach, had me drawing back slightly to pull out my sword. A pink tail peeked out. Leatherhead also noticed considering how he moved the flashlight in order to uncover the hiding krang. 

Across the city, however, in the van dubbed the “party waggon” a group of three turtles and two humans were on the move. In absolute silence, none of them was to break, each lost in their thoughts of the family left behind, not knowing if they had died in the chaos or were mutant slaves. Not knowing which one was worse.

“This is all my fault!” the purple-clad turtle said miserably. “Leo was right, we should have left when we had the chance.”

The redhead who was sat in the passenger seat scoffed, “Join the club Don, I shouldn’t have brought Uma to the lair. God, to think my best friend was a Krang for god sake, the invasion wouldn’t have happened at all.” April turned back to the road looking in the mirror at the city behind them.

“It would have still happened, anyway,” Mikey said shifting to lead against the leaf green turtle. Raph moved his arm to accommodate his little brother. “I wish Leo and Master Splinter was here”.

Surprisingly it was Casey who replied without taking his eyes off the road, “Us too Mikey”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are over officially! Thank all the gods, as I said with the last chapter if you want pairings to let me know. I don't mind tcest or OT4 it's just going to be a pain in the ass to write.


	5. Meanwhile at the farmhouse.

Chapter 5:

It was a few hours later with the only talking being Aprils directions that the “party wagon” pulled up at a farmhouse. The farmhouse was three floors high made of mainly wood and plastic. The outside garden was unkempt and had long since eaten away at the walkway to the home, the walkway itself was made from gravel and lead from the gates to the patio by the door.

The group, in various amounts of pain both physical and emotional, trudged their way to the farmhouse. Inside was an entrance way and a hallway branching in both directions. On the left a living room and on the right, a dining room and kitchen merged together.

“Right follow me” April lead them up the staircase in the entrance, and on the second floor was “a bathroom, there is also one downstairs,” she said pointing to the closest door before she pointed to the bedrooms.

The white and pink door had a label of April on the front, “This one’s obviously yours, Red” Casey got a dirty look from the owner of that room for his comment. The one next door was one of the many spare rooms, “Raph you can take this one” she said opening the door for him to go in. 

“Thanks” he muttered before looking in at the plain, rather dusty room. It had a wardrobe (which wouldn’t be used) and a bed (which definitely would be considering they all felt dead on their feet). The wall of the room was painted beige and the floor was a dark wood flooring. He closed the door after and continued following the “tour”.

Across the hall, from him, Mikey got an identical room, and Casey and Donnie a pair on the floor above. “Whose room was that?” Mikey asked referring to the two rooms left over, April looked over before replying “It was my parent’s room before my mom died and the other one I don’t remember” she shrugged “I think it’s always been empty” 

The group scattered, most likely to clean their rooms so they could sleep. Donatello, however, went outside into the garden, and began looking around the area trying to figure out how close the neighbours were and predict what vegetation in the forest, whether it was edible or not.

Casey was backing the “party wagon” slowly into the nearby barn, it was empty so he decided he would use it later on the fix up the car and the abandoned truck outside the farmhouse. Mikey had ventured to Raphael’s room and the two were sat beside each other in the empty room that felt wrong. 

Both Leonardo and Leatherhead stood with bated breath, as the flashlight revealed the figure. In unison, the duo let out a gasp.  
“Oh thank god” He muttered before looking around trying to see where the entrance to the room is, and rushing to figure out how to get to him. The figure stirred slightly, shifting as they came into consciousness.  
“Sensei well be right there!” Leonardo said before leatherhead raced down the pipe, and Leonardo followed at a slightly slower pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dudes, I think I'm going to add the mightly mutanimals to the mix as well what do you think?


	6. Not an update

You will not be getting an update this week, but I promise a long one next week. One of my friends passed away yesterday in her sleep.

Thank you for your understanding.


	7. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

Hobbling around the corner, hissing under his breath the turtle followed Leatherhead, who was pacing around the sewers with the grace of a toddler learning to walk. Staggering around the corner the fallen form of his father was barely visible, with the flashlight beginning to run out of power. Running the last bit as best he could Leonardo knelt down by his sensei, shushing the mutant rat when he opened his mouth, Leatherhead and Leonardo quickly checking for any injuries on Splinter. 

“We need to get him out of the sewers. There’s a pharmacy about a block away from here and these cuts need to be bandaged” Leonardo said after finding a bleeding gash on his father’s back. 

“Where’s the nearest exit?” leatherhead muttered, trying to keep his naturally loud voice down, instead of replying he pointed down the same pipes they entered the water centre.

Leatherhead moving faster than Leonardo picked up Splinter and began walking in the direction, a horrible feeling set in his stomach. The feeling of being watched. 

Walking away he still felt it, after a moment he turned on his heel only to see a figure retreat under water almost invisible in the dark room. Unnerved by their silent stalker he moved on.

The thudding of footsteps let Leonardo and the barely conscience Splinters know that krang bots or foot bots were scouting the area. Pulling out his katana he turned to where the footsteps were coming from, “Go, and treat sensei I’ll find you.” 

The tunnel was soon shrouded in darkness as leatherhead left despite Splinter's light protests. The young ninja used the darkness to cover himself from the krang, holding himself on the ceiling and waited till the four patrolling bots were underneath his struggling body. 

“Krang heard something in the direction of this.” One of the bots said in its broken English. Leonardo’s limbs quaking as he held himself up in the pipes above, muscles glistening with sweat loosening his grip. His broken leg hurt from the running and climbing he had been doing, but gritting his teeth and slow breaths helped him stay on the ceiling. 

Unhooking his legs from the pipes he fell on a bot driving his sword down, before cutting through the second bot's chest. Gaining the attention of the other two, however, in the dark sewer, they could not aim at the turtle. Who for the moment was pressed against the right wall, he had lifted his right leg of the ground giving momentary relief to the throbbing limb. The two robots were still firing their laser guns at the direction he had come from, not seeing the turtle they were looking for sneaking behind them. 

Going for the head, Leonardo sliced the heads of both the Krang bot. Had he been able to see the room he would have noticed it was spinning as the blood loss from earlier kicked in. On top of the blood loss, the numb amputated limb began making itself known again, sending painful waves through his body.

Despite the agony and his body begging him to stop, the stubborn turtle took a step towards the intersection he knew Leatherhead and his father went before his knees gave out. Leaving a mess of sprawled limbs on the floor. 

The world continued to spin, his ears rung and everything hurt. He hoped his brothers got away, he knew Splinter and Leatherhead would be okay without him slowing them down. He wondered if the Shredder was enjoying this chaos.

“No, get on your feet.” He muttered to himself, “For god’s sake listen to yourself, go find out if they are okay.” Pushing himself to his knees he placed a- his only hand on the wall. “Pick up the sword,” Leonardo told himself, reaching around in the pitch black tunnel. Finding the hit he grasped it, feeling the leather beneath his hand, Leonardo with years of practice sheathed it. Patting the full bag on his back, he once again lent on the wall.

“Leonardo,” a familiar voice hissed the turtle in blue turned and the world tilted as his body gave out on him once again. “What’s going on? Where are your brothers?” the figure moved to steady the turtle.

“Never thought I’d say this but I’m glad to see you, Slash,” he said, shamelessly leaning on the other much larger turtle. “Krang is invading, we were separated” he continued harshly panting as the adrenalin wore off. Pushing of the other turtle Leonardo noticed the other two figures “hey” he waved despite being in the dark.

“Are you injured? Where are you going?” Dr Rockwell said despite the fact he had read Leonardo’s mind. 

“I’m mildly dying, sensei and Leatherhead are hopefully treating their injuries, hey y’all want to leave the city, and imam steals a van, and find ma brother” his rambling got less coherent as the turtle continued to use the wall as a crutch. The third person in their trio was probably pigeon Pete he thought. 

He was hoisted off the ground, at this point he couldn’t tell if he was on the floor or someone had picked him up. He could feel a harsh scaly skin under him and figured out it was slash.

“At least take me out for dinner first” Leonardo mumbled before he blacked out. Still standing in the dark the three people who were still awake mad the journey to the surface, where everything was basically on fire.


	8. mini bitch

Chapter 7:

He woke up still in Slash’s arms. He hadn’t been out for long, as they were now sneaking pass a massive krang head, looking around the abandoned street he saw that they were close to the pharmacies where Sensei should be. One of the buildings across the road was on fire, and in the road , the cars had crashed together and had been thrown about in the chaos.

Lots of krangified humans were in the street, being ushered along by armed robots into large triangular portals. Probably heading to dimension X. Looking over Slash’s shoulder Leonardo could see the fallen teddy bear of a child, left behind in, or the owner mutated. 

Crouching down an alleyway, the group froze. Waiting with bated breath as a krang ship went overhead, and a party of six droids passed their hiding place. Slash shifted him slightly before Dr Rockwell took control of the minds of nearby droids turning them away as the group entered the pharmacy.

“Leatherhead?” Leonardo whispered into the seemingly empty store, he could feel the two of them in the area, but in order, not the scare anyone, and more importantly not make unnecessary notice. The shadows moved as the large form of leatherhead revealed itself.  
“Yes my friend, who is with you?” he said, gesturing for the unlikely bunch to head deeper into the pharmacy, away from the glass windows and into the invisible storeroom. Slash finally let the small turtle down, who gave a short “thanks” not really knowing what to say. 

“We need to get out of the city.” Before anyone could protest but consider no one could see in the dark room there was no point beating around the bush knowing the more time they waited the less time they had before the group would be caught. “I say we either use the subway, to get as close the city rim, then stealing a van or truck to get as far away as possible.”


	9. To the subway- a way out?

Chapter 8:

With that a very basic plan was set, Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead ransacked the store of both its cash and medical supplies. Slash and pigeon Pete managed to find the nearest subway and taking the injured Splinter down into the subway station. The krang was searching the area the entire time so Leonardo decided to be a lookout. Keeping a constant eye on the nearby area, it was something he could do without making his injury’s worse. 

He had not told anyone of his missing arm although he suspects that slash and possibly the mind reading mutated monkey. The burning sensation still hadn’t left, leading him to eat a few pain killers. 

Once both mutants had finished searching for useful supplies, the trio began travelling to the tunnel. Slipping under cars, behind bins and hiding in alleyways slowly but surely getting closer to the entrance. The three stilled as one of the scout groups walked past.

“The turtles and the humans that are known as Casey Jones and April O’Neil, have left the city.” One of them said in the same robotic monotone voice every krang had. Leonardo almost sighed in relief knowing they were all okay, but them staying hidden and getting out the city was much more important at this moment. 

Above the massive city was a techondrone, almost identical to the one they saw last time the krang invaded, and from it was hundreds of smaller vessels descended from the sky. Scooping up humans that were still alive, both mutated and not probably to become horrific experiments under the krang.

Cars had been overturned by the massive krang prime, who had now lost his exosuit. Said krang was currently throwing a tantrum, screaming incoherently, and throwing things around, which the trio used to their advantage to get on top of the roof. Travelling at a much faster pace this way, stopping briefly to hid from the flying ships.

Ducking back down into the alleyway, Dr Rockwell stuck his neck out in order to get a good look at the road ahead and for the moment Leonardo hissed, having scraped his arm-stump on the way down. Waving off leatherhead attempt to help him, Rockwell turned around projecting his thoughts into our mind.  
“We’re going to have to make a run for it, there no way we can get there without being seen.”

Nodding the two still hidden in the dark got ready to run, Leonardo unsheathing his sword and reached for his knife only to remember that he couldn’t carry both. One Rockwell’s signal, the adrenaline started flowing through them, feet pounding against the floor, as the gunfire started blasting over their heads. 

Jumping down the stairs, Leonardo ran down the second set of stairs to the platform and jumped on to the tracks followed by the levitating Rockwell and Leatherhead. On their way to meet Slash, Pete and the injured Splinter.


	10. Blocked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, do you want a good ending or a bad one?  
> The good is the first of two in this series. The bad if the first of three stories.

CHAPTER 9: Shock and horror.

Apparently, the subway had its own power grid, the lights on in the tunnels allowed us to see each other which was a surprise that was both welcome and not. Splinter's fur was matted with blood, his brown kimono was in good condition if three huge gashes on the back counted as good. Slash was as large as Leonardo remembered, with a black mask wrapped around his skin that looked deep blue in the dim emergency lighting. 

An enthusiastic “hey” surprised Leonardo, who was leaning on the wall as all his limbs seemed to suddenly be on fire. The burning sensation in his arm who had been somehow felt tingly instead of painful; decided to hurt so much he couldn’t focus on anything else. Pigeon Pete looked good in the lighting, his predominantly grey feathers looked almost silver, which brought out the blue and purple feathers even more. To be honest Leonardo wasn’t sure he said that aloud or not.

Leonardo, who was at this point barely holding on to consciousness ended up just nodding at the mutant bird, before staggering forward following the rest of the group at a slower pace. At some point he had let go of the wall and was now slowly falling to the ground, holding out his left hand like it would stop him falling. He landed face first on the ground, as he didn’t have a left arm. He forgot again.

Splinter who was being supported by Rockwell turned around at the loud thud and muttered cursing. The mutant rat opened his mouth probably to scold his eldest for his language, he stopped, however, seeing the crumpled heap that was his son. With speed the other mutants didn’t expect from the injured rat, he seemed to have teleported to his son’s fallen body. 

“Gods above. No” he whispered touching his son’s horrifically mutilated arm. Touching it softly caused his son to flinch even when he was passed out, tears welled up in the ageing father's eyes. In the light, they could all see the chopped up limb. The arms extended ever so slightly before being cut off in one clean cut, the skin was inflamed red and had burn marks showing Leos own handy work. With scars and bits of puss covering the limb, they could tell that the bleeding had stopped and the wound closed haphazardly.  
Slash decided to help the shocked parent by picking up his son gently, before saying to him “we need to go before the krang catches up”. Manhandling the body in his arm, they continued walking. In a horrified, stupefied silence. The father shaking at the memory of his son's arm.

At the end of the tunnel, they could see another subway station, and a broken train forcefully stopped by the krang. Krang-like humans wandered around the station, some missing limbs from the accident. The human was glowing a radioactive green, still smothered in the perfected mutagen ooze.

The krang that turned over the train and had mutated the passengers were still around, having no choice but to get through them, the group moved into action. Using the nearby by debris, the mutant monkey began levitating a barricade for the injured duo. The injured rat ended up leaping over the barricade and launched himself at robots, expertly dodging the lasers. In his near blind rage, tearing apart the bots limb from limb, he had a moment of clarity. “Is this how Saki felt?” despite the sudden thought he didn’t have time to ponder, as once the wave of robots was dismantled they had to move again.


	11. Final chance part 1.

Chapter 10  
Pete moved ahead before anyone else, followed by the still seething Splinter who was looking for any more robots to tear apart. Up ahead were portals still unloading krang bots into the subway, the new load split up into two groups of four and three pairs. The larger groups began marching toward the entrance to probably go torment more survivors or round up the zombie-like mutants.

One pair stood by the portal, and the two others split up to patrol the subway tunnel, coming closer to where the group were. Rockwell used his telepathic ability’s to control the pink blobs inside the robots chest area, forcing them to shoot each other. 

With the pair own the group of six moved closer to the portal, and subsequently the exit. Where the group would “acquire” a mode of transportation, and would get out of New York. Throwing a piece of torn-up bread at the pair, pigeon Pete had quickly pounced on the two robots, flailing about as he attempted to get the bread. Somehow the mutant pigeon had managed to know out both of the robots. 

Now having a clear path to the streets, the group made their way towards the top, crouching down not to be seen. Splinter moved to the top, looking around at the massive crowd of zombie humans. They were being ushered into large portals, entering dimension x. From where they were, Splinter could see the border, which was being guarded by no one. Perfect.

On the roadside was a large truck, the back door open and they could see it was almost empty, hopefully, the keys would be there. After sneaking back down the stairs Splinter spoke: “to the right of the exits a truck, Slash was it? Can you take Leonardo and be in the back, same with you Pete?”

Not having much of a choice, the group waited for the moment when most of the portals had closed. Before rushing the truck, Rockwell opened the door using his powers before climbing into the front. Before his mutation he was a human, right now he couldn’t be gladder he had gotten a drives license.

Turning the keys that were thankfully still in the ignition moving the gear stick in to reverse. Slamming his foot on the acceleration.


	12. Final chance part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being in this mess with me! there might one day be a sequel but don't hold your breath.

Chapter 11:

Turning the keys that were thankfully still in the ignition, he assumed the driver had fled during the invasion. Moving the gear stick in to reverse he slammed his foot on the acceleration. 

The truck lurched backwards towards the border where the EPA agents were. Being fired at from all sides was not good, who would have thought? Rockwell did his best to avoid the mutated humans but every once in awhile there would crush under wheel that caused both him and Splinter to cringe. Splinter was in the seat beside him, throwing small metal disks at anything that got to close. Trying his best to ease the crowd in their way.

The truck was getting closer to the border they were finally going to be free from the enslaved city. Leonardo had woken up slightly, shifting slightly in slashes arm. Who was doing his best to stop sliding around the back of the truck, Pete was also trying to stop. But it wasn’t really working evident by the screeching notice of shell and claws scraping against the metal flooring. 

The speedometer in the truck increased as they speed up, barrelling toward the barricade as quickly as possible. Time was running out, and as range bots began climbing the side of the truck the driver made the decision to ram the border. Any robot with a lick of self-preservation (i.e. none) moved out the way, and the bumpiness increased. Running over mutated humans, and robots alike, the barriers preventing them from leaving was ripped off by the speeding truck.

Speeding down the highway away from the city, the duo in the front had a moment to breathe. That moment lasted for a second before Splinter's window was smashed, a krangg robot clinging onto the window pane. Opening the door, the rat from where he was sat on the chair kicked the robot in its chest, before prying its hand from the door, letting it fly off the truck leaving it in the dust. 

Splinters ear twitched. Footsteps on the roof let him know there were more on the truck, a sudden worry about his children rose in him. Forming himself to swallow that worry, he didn’t know where or how his other sons where but he had his eldest crippled and unconscious to look after.

Climbing on top of the truck he noticed the two Krangg holding on to the truck. One of whom began shooting at the mutant, being a master of ninjitsu the man contorted his body dodging the lasers with ease, quickly making his way to the Krangg. Where he swept his feet under the robot's legs, before literally shoving it off the truck's roof.

He turned to the other robot only to see its grip fail and the robot to fall off the edge. Splinter after seeing this climbed back into the front of the truck, grateful he didn’t need to do anything else.

Sitting back in the passenger seat, the mutant duo watched the sunrise in the distance, exhaustion set deep within their bones. A whole day of action, and misery for some.  
“Where too now?” Rockwell said the hum of the engine had been the only sound as they drove.

“Away from the city, we will need to use a phone and contact the other. I think we should stop soon, perhaps find a forest; we need to rest, Leonardo’s arm needs to be bandaged and burn wounds treated.” Splinter replied looking out the window.

The driver nodded, flicking the indicator as he changed lanes; disappearing onto a much quieter road. As the sun rose above the truck that hadn’t stopped the inhabitancies were beginning to tire. Pulling into a deserted gas station, both Rockwell and Splinter made there was to the back. 

Rockwell suggested taking a walk after sitting around for hours, both Pete and Slash agreed to go. Privately they wanted to give Splinter time to get to grips with his son's disability, give the two time to grieve and figure out the next move. 

“My son?” Splinter said quietly, hoping his son was conscious. “Are you awake?” Leonardo shifted pushing himself up against the wall.

The rat moving to help him, almost hesitantly touching his eldest son. As if he would disappear or rather the rest of him would too. He hissed in pain despite the gentle touch. 

“-‘m awake, we need to find the others,” he said his speech slurred slightly, narrowing his eyes he noticed we had stopped. Telling his confused son that they had stopped, Leonardo then asked a question. In hindsight, Splinter really should have checked in the first place. “A gas station right? There should be a phone?”

Splinter stood before his eldest could get any ideas, like moving again. “I’ll check.” As luck would have it there was a payphone. But the group of mutants had no money, turning his eyes to the building perhaps there would be a phone in there. After seeing no one inside the rat jumped through the open window, keeping an eye out for anyone he made his way to the front desk doing as much as he can to avoid the cameras. 

The door by the desk was open and with it a man was sat there, eyes glued to the TV. Many had just woken up to discover the fact aliens had invaded and taken over New York, but the mutant's eyes were on the cell phone on the floor beside him. The man had dropped it in shock, straining his ears he could hear the person on the other side had hung up the dial sound ringing. Barely entering the room, splinter grabbed the phone before rushing away as silent as he came.

 

By the time he had gotten back, everyone was crammed into the back. Holding the phone up in victory. “I don’t know their numbers.” He said, “perhaps this was a bad idea.”

“I know Aprils and Casey’s” Leo spoke up gesturing for his sensei to give him the phone. Everyone in the van held their breath as Leonardo tapped in the numbers before putting the phone on speaker. Rockwell rummaged through the bag looking for bandages.  
“The person you have reached is currently not available ple-”. He hung up before the voicemail could finish. Tapping in Casey’s number he gave it back to his father.  
“Hello?” the voice down the line said. There was a collective sigh of relive  
“Casey! You guys did get out alright!” 

BONUS BIT:

The group at the farmhouse had been gathered by April. Tins of soup found in the cupboards were their breakfast, though no one felt like eating. Donatello stared at the steam rising from the soup, guilt clouding his thoughts, the nudge from Raphael didn’t even get his attention; trapped in a catatonic state.  
Michelangelo ate the food only after being prompted by the duo in red. (Aprils gentle coaxing and Raphael threat of force-feeding him.) “The walls are light blue” was something he muttered before taking his food to the living room, Casey followed the youngest turtle before the other two could move. 

“Don, let’s do some training? Come on.” The red-clad turtle said, his taller brother nodded and without a sound left the room. Looking at April he thanked her quietly when she said she’d do the clean as long as he made sure Donnie was okay.

In the living room, Mikey had turned on the cartoons, refusing to look at the news. Scared of what he might find. With the orange turtle distracted by the show, the human ate his food in silence thinking. He could get a job at a small shop, as a way to make sure they had food maybe they could try foraging or gardening.

He swallowed hard at the look on Mikey’s face when he noticed it. He looked happier than he had all day, Casey was vividly reminding of Leonardo. How the fearless leader used to get way to into those space hero cartoons, a smile tugged at his lips that was wiped from his face when his phone rang.

The two in the room stared at it uncomprehendingly. Answering it he slid the phone to his ear, “Hello?” Mikey watched the man grin happily at whoever had called, happy that he may have been reconnected with his family but in only reminded him of the gaping hole in his own family. 

Until Casey was calling his brother into the house, April from the kitchen. Screaming his head off.  
“Who is it?” he finally snapped, his fuse had shortened dramatically in the last 24 hours

 

“Splinter and Leo”

So there was a reason for the screaming.


End file.
